1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle measurement system and in particular a vehicle measurement system having a laser projector and a laser protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that laser projectors are used for vehicle measurement. Laser protection devices are necessary here for protecting against potentially hazardous laser radiation. These laser protection devices increase the size of the laser projectors, whereby they require additional space and are unwieldy to operate.